Dark Conduit
by Lizzy-Liz012
Summary: This story is of Good Karma Delsin, what happens in the game when Delsin works for good karma will be here but the only difference is that YOU take place in the story. You are a Conduit with the power of darkness, you live and hive in the shadows, you are very stealthy when it comes to night missions. [Delsin and Reader pairing (suggested for girls)]
1. Chapter 1

"I - I can't believe we were caught." A geeky looking teenager said while he sat beside you and looked at his cuffs.

"These are just cuffs, we can do something if we wanted to." You said coolly as you leaned forward, having your elbows on your knees.

"We have to get out of here, quickly." A pink-haired girl said.

"I have to get out of here, I need to see my daughter and I don't have time for this!" The bald man said as he made a flame burst through a window that protected the DUP from you, Conduits.

You quickly and silently got up, pushing the geek aside, and choked the DUP passenger with your cuffs from behind. As you looked to your side, you saw the smoke-man burning through the helmet of the driving DUP, killing instantly.

"We are dead!" You heard the geek say as you felt the car move to each side wildly.

You reached over to grab the wheel, ignoring the shards of broken, burning, window going through your prisoner's outfit and piercing your skin. As you tried to hop to the front, you couldn't control the wheel. And before you knew it, you hit your head and blacked out.

Feeling yourself being pulled out of the wreck, you slowly opened your eyes to see the pink-haired girl and the geek pulling you out.

"Go, go! Save yourselves, I can take care of this." You heard the bald man said.

The girl helped you get up. "You okay?"

"Yes." You managed to say as you limped forward.

"C'mon, we've gotta go."

"I can't heal up right now, I need to be in a dark place."

"One of my helpers can carry you there." The geek said as he called forth a video angel.

"Thanks." You said as the angel carried you.

"We have to act like we are naturally running so we don't get feared by." The girl said as she ran away.

"Keep her safe." The geek told the angel as he sidestepped a couple of times before running behind the other girl.

The angel flew off with you in its arms, while you looked down and around for a nearby dark place. "There," you said as you pointed to a dark place. "All the shades from the trees should be enough to get healed, not fully but it will be enough."

The angel flew there and softly put you down on the ground. It stood in front of you a few seconds before flying away, probably in search for the geeky guy.

"Okay, this should work." You waited several seconds until you slowly healed up. "Not enough darkness, but it's better than nothing."

Minutes later, you felt a wind of heat hit you from nowhere. "The guy from the truck." You told yourself as you looked at where he was standing.

"Leave me alone, I am warning you!"

"Listen, I don't want us to get hurt." You heard a different voice so you turned your head to it, seeing a man that seemed to be in his older 20s. He walked closer to the 'Conduit', ignoring his warns.

The Conduit did warn him to leave him alone and because the guy didn't listen, the Conduit dropped a tree and then threw a car when the guy wanted to dodge. The guy's dodge failed and he got his foot stuck between the car and tree while the Conduit ran away.

You, being already fully healed, thought about going and saving the guy or just let him behind and get away, but something told you to go help. Since you didn't really use your powers at random, you thought of helping the man out.

You quickly and silently walked towards the man, he didn't seem to take notice of your presence so you couldn't just stay quiet.

"Hey, man," you tried to act somewhat cool. "Do you need help?"

He turned his head to see you, observing you from head to toe but he stood quiet.

"_Hey!_"

"You're one of the convicts that escaped." He said as he reached inside his jacket.

"Yeah, but I saw that you need help." You said as you stared at him and observing what we was doing.

"Reggie!" You heard a scared male voice yell from the other side of the fallen tree.

You saw smoke come towards you just like the Conduit's teleportation power.

_It can't be him_, you thought.

The man that had teleported near you looked like a small town delinquent; a red plaid shirt under a grey sweater with a jacket-vest on top of all that, he wore a maroon beanie, a black wristband, somewhat skinny male's jeans and black shoes. His jacket had lots of button pins pinned on it, every one having a unique and different design. All he wore suited him perfectly but right now, either he was a pathetic coward dressed as a rebel or he just had experienced something that scared the shit out of him.

"Reg, you okay?" He asked the man that was stuck as he jogged to him; ignoring you.

"Delsin, what was that?!"

"I've gotta get this thing off of you."

"But you just..."

"I've gotta get you out!" The man that was called Delsin put his hands on the car.

"Yeah, yeah... okay. Okay, just.. just help me push!" Reggie said.

You didn't want to just stand there, so you got beside the man named Delsin and helped him push off the car.

You two pushed enough so that Reggie could have one foot lose, then he helped push the car off as well. Delsin's hands had started sucking the smoke out from the car. "Oh dear God," he mumbled, scared. "No! No! _No!_" He had sucked all smoke and then shot the car away and got Reggie loose.

He doesn't know what's going on, you thought to yourself as you saw him fall back to the ground.

"I can't stop it, man, I can't stop it! Reggie, I can't stop it, man!" He was at the bridge of tears until Reggie hugged him from behind.

"It's okay. You're okay. Just breathe... breathe. You're alright, you're alright." Reggie hugged Delsin tighter while you just watched, amazed. Delsin didn't know what was going on, he obviously hadn't grown as a Conduit like you had. How had he then gotten his powers?

"I'm one of them, man," Delsin mumbled. "I'm one of_them_!"

"No, no!" Reggie yelled to Delsin as he quickly rushed to get in front of him and looked at him straight at the eyes with full seriousness. "You are _my brother_. My brother..."

Delsin nodded several times as he tried to calm himself.

"This thing with you is gonna pass, I promise and we'll fix it."

You chuckled sarcastically. "This won't pass, dude," you said with your cool-toned voice. "He's either a Bio-Terrorist or a Conduit."

"He is not a Bio-Terrorist," Reggie yelled as he stood up and confronted you. "He is not like that man that did this mess, he is not a Bio-Terrorist!"

You hadn't flinched when he had raised his voice at you. Instead, you gave him a daring look when he had finished yelling at you. "He can't have the powers taken out, but I'm sure you know that since you didn't sound too confident about fixing it."

Reggie glared at you while you saw Delsin standing up from the ground and walk towards you both.

"You know I'm right." You lastly said as you started walking away from them.

"Hang on," you heard the voice that belonged to Delsin.

"Delsin, what are you-"

You heard footsteps right behind you and a felt a hand on your shoulder. You stopped, turned to Delsin and pushed him away. "Don't touch me."

Delsin raised his hands up in defence. "I just want to know if you know more of what's going on."

You stared at Delsin before switching glances between him and his brother, who was still glaring at you. "I do." You said as you looked at Delsin.

"Are you like the guy that did this?"

"No, not like him. At least not what you call him."

Delsin exhaled and rubbed his face with both his hands. "What are you?"

You didn't bother speaking, instead you stared at him.

Reggie grabbed Delsin's shoulder and softly spun him around. "We have to go check on Betty."


	2. Chapter 2

"You two have to promise to not use those tricks, okay?" Reggie said as he jogged towards Betty's place.  
You and Delsin were just behind him, following. When you had heard what Reggie said, you had stopped your tracks.  
"Wh.. Hey," you said, successfully stopping Delsin and Reggie as well. "I never agreed to anything, I will not be helping you two out."  
"Good, we don't need a Bio-Terrorist," Reggie said before lightly backhanding Delsin's shoulder. "Let's go, Delsin."  
Reggie has started jogging but stopped once more as he heard Delsin speak.  
"No, wait," Delsin said as he walked towards you. "Could you just work with us here? I - I don't know how to work my powers yet. If you could only help me,"  
"Oh, so it's only _you_ now, is it, Delsin?"  
"Reggie," Delsin said harshly to stop Reggie from talking. He looked at your eyes with his pleading ones. "Just help me out for a bit, someone that is really worth for me could be in danger."  
You stared at him with a blank expression. "I don't know who you are, why would I help you?"  
"Because ... just work with me, please. _Please_!"  
"Do you always plead like this?"  
"He's _never_ begged somebody to help him," Reggie said.  
"Fine, fine," you said as you rubbed your forehead. "After this, I have to leave, I need to hide."  
"Of course, we'll help you hide!"  
"_We_? Delsin, I am a Sheriff, I have to take her in after this," Reggie said before Delsin could respond, and he jogged away.  
You glared at Delsin, ready to run away and do what you do best, hide. Instead, you turned away and started walking away.  
"W-Wait," you felt a hand grab your shoulder but you had jerked it so Delsin's grip would loosen. "Look, Reg isn't really like this, he just doesn't know you yet. I'm sure he'll like you once he gets to know you."  
You stopped walking but never looked up to see Delsin that was now standing in front of you. "What does that mean?"  
"Delsin!" Reggie's voice was heard from the distance but Delsin ignored.  
"It means that um," he blinked as he slowly showed a startled face from the question that caught him off guard. "Wow, uh. It means that _I_, _me_, _only_, believe that you are one remarkable girl that has to gain confidence in other to save others and not hurt others with her powers."  
"You really think so?"  
"Yes," Delsin said with no hesitation, to let you know it was the truth.  
"_Delsin_!"  
"Lead the way," you finally said.  
Delsin nodded and jogged towards Reggie.

When Reggie saw you jogging behind Delsin, he had ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He glared at you non stop. Delsin had gestured at him to calm down, which he did.  
The three of you jogged to a gate to see people out side.  
"Sheriff, the gate is locked," one of the people said.  
"_Locked_? How the hell did he get through?" Reggie asked as he looked back at Delsin.  
"Running through?" Delsin guessed.  
With that, you walked away from them and got out from everybody's sight. You got through with your Dark Dash which has like Delsin's Smoke Dash. For a second, you had panicked for a second since you heard someone yell '_Bio-Terrorist_' although they weren't referring to you, they were referring to Delsin who now was on the other side of the gate, where you were.  
"I'll come back with help. Go check on Betty, see if that Bio-Terrorist is with her. Who knows what those fr —" Reggie had hesitated once he saw you walking to get closer to Delsin in order to let them know you were still there. "Those _people_ can do."  
"Right," Delsin chuckled as he walked away.  
You followed behind and looked around in order to help Delsin inside. "Go through the vents," you said as you walked towards one.  
"How can I do that?"  
"Dash to them, it'll be easier than climbing buildings."  
"What are you gonna do?" Delsin asked as he stared at you with a somewhat worried look.  
"I won't be leaving, I'll act natural out here and tell whoever you brother calls to help what's going on."  
Delsin nodded and flashed a smile before dashing through the vent.  
It wasn't long until you saw a DUP truck bust through the gates.


	3. Chapter 3

In this shadows, you waited for Delsin but you didn't want to risk Augustine seeing you again after years of leaving. You and Augustine went far back, to the past. Having her as your guardian wasn't bad at all, that is, until she betrayed you. She used her powers to capture and/or destroy Conduits. You saw her use her Concrete powers against the guy that was in the DUP truck with you.  
_Please, don't say anything stupid, Delsin._ You hoped as you saw him come out and stared at him from the shadows.  
"Well," you heard Delsin say as he clasped his hands together. "We got 'im, right? I, uh, flushed that big mean Conduit for you."  
You mentally face palmed yourself. Delsin had already fucked up there.  
"Good job everybody," he said, waving a did in the air loosely before pointing at a DUP Soldier. "Especially you guy —"  
"_Bio-Terrorist,_" Augustine said as she turned to see him. "Henry Daughtry was a Bio-Terrorist. '_Conduit,_' that's a word used by traitors who sympathize for their cause. And you're not a traitor, are you?"  
Seeing Augustine get a bit close to Delsin, made your heart beat fast, making you feel scared of her finding out.  
"I uh," Delsin crossed his arms. "Try not to be." He then chuckled nervously.  
_This guy is digging his own grave! _You didn't notice you lost your 'cool' like Delsin at that moment, but you continued to stand and listen.  
"You seem nervous."  
"No," Delsin said as he uncrossed his arms and avoided Augustine's eyes then mumbled. "I'm not nervous."  
"It's been my experience that there are only two reasons for someone to be nervous," you saw Augustine get more closer to Delsin before she slowly walked around him in a circle, examining him closely. "Either they're cowards, or they have something to hide."  
"Well, you know," he slowly made his way to glance at her. "I also get nervous around pretty girls."  
You bit your lip tightly, trying to hold in the laugh that you wanted to burst out when you saw Delsin quickly look away from Augustine.  
"You were in there with that Bio-Terrorist for some time," Augustine was really done playing games as she got really close to Delsin, making you sick to your stomach at how disgusting that view was. "Did he share anything with you?"  
"Umm, 'share'?"  
"Did he say anything to you?" She asked as she stared at Delsin's eyes. "Share any of his ramblings about... conspiracies?"  
Delsin made an 'o' with his mouth. "Oh, um," he slowly nodded then backed up. "No, he didn't... share anything."  
"Good," Augustine chuckled. "That's good to hear. You see," she walked away then turned to see him again. "We are engaged in a life-and-death war against these Bio-Terrorists, and it's my job to do what it takes so we win the war."  
She started walking away...  
_Thank God!_  
... Until Delsin spoke again.  
"You know, it's kinda funny because, aren't you a Bio-Terrorist yourself?"  
Oh, how you wished you could knock out Delsin by the time. He had literally just fallen into the grave.  
Augustine stopped at her tracks and made Concrete appear at Delsin's feet for a second. "Okay, okay, okay."  
She then turned around, smiling mischievously at Delsin. "Yes, I am," she began walking back to Delsin while he stood his ground. "Sometimes you have to fight fire with fire. And it's clear now that you're not a coward, which means there is something you are not telling me."  
She called forward her men as she walked away. The DUP Soldiers raised their guns and got closer to Delsin.  
"What - What are you doing? You can't do this. You crazy?! I've got rights!"  
"And I have the legal authority to suspend those rights when I feel it's necessary. Like now, for instance."  
With a heart beating fast, you held yourself back from revealing yourself. You couldn't face Augustine yet, she was powerful. But, you wanted to help out Delsin, this could probably be his last breaths.  
You were glaring at Augustine while she stared at the shadows where you were standing. She smiled mischievously as she saw your Shadow Clouds become more noticeable, which meant she could see a darker human shape in the shadows.  
Oh, how much had she missed you.


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on out, [Your Name]," Augustine said as she held her hands behind her back. "Once you're that angry, your shadows don't hide you very well."

You kept glaring at her as you stepped out of the shadows. Two DUP Soldiers had gotten close to you, pointing their guns at you, but you did not seem to care about them at all. "Let him and Betty go," you ordered. "This is about you and me now."

"Oh? Do you really want me to let them go by making me forget about this and talk to you?"

"[Your Name], I can handle this," you heard Delsin's voice but you didn't leave Augustine's eyes. "I was stupid to get myself into this, so _I_ will find a way out."

Augustine turned to her side in order see Delsin then she turned her head to see you again. "Cute," she used her powers to hurt your legs, sticking Concrete pieces into them. You fell on the ground, groaning in pain, feeling the Concrete almost get to your bone. "Do you remember the pain now, [Your Name]?"

"Make it _stop!_" You groaned through your teeth, trying not to move so it would be less painful.

"Hey, stop it!" You heard Delsin yell as you saw him trying to get through the DUP Soldiers. "Stop hurting her!"

Augustine had stopped making the Concrete get deeper into your flesh but the stone was still stuck in your legs. She then walked towards Delsin and stated on a serious tone. "I'll ask again, what happened in there?"

"And I'll tell you again, noth —" Delsin's tone of anger had been replaced with a painful groan.

Augustine now used her powers on him and stabbed his leg with a sharp Concrete piece. "I'm told that hurts," she smirked and kneeled beside Delsin. "Since you don't want to answer that question. Tell me, do you know [Your Name]?"

Delsin, kneeled, gripping the Concrete from his leg, and looked up to see you. You were on your side, panting, and letting tears fall down. He decided to be quiet for a moment as he let his head dangle.

"_Well?_" Augustine insisted. "Aren't you going to tell me?"

He looked at Augustine, then smirked. But, it quickly faded once he felt more pain on his leg. He yelled out in pain, making Betty panic.

"Maybe I know what happened in there!" Betty yelled as she tried to get through the DUP.

"_No!_ Betty, don't —!" Delsin managed to say through his pain.

"Really?" Augustine smirked in disbelief. "Still nothing?"

Delsin breathed heavily, taking in the pain and trying to ignore it. He glanced at you, seeing that you had closed your eyes and looked tired from the pain.

"Well," Augustine got up and started walking away towards Betty. "Unless you decide you have something to tell me, I'll go chat with that nice old lady. But you should know, Concrete is especially hard on brittle bones. And if she doesn't talk, I'll just move on to the next one, then the next; until I find someone that does. So, do you still have something to tell me? Or do you prefer I move on to your friends?"

Silence.

Delsin hadn't had his sight off from you but now he looked straight at the floor. "I'm a Conduit..."

"No," you managed to say weakly. "Delsin..."

"What?" Augustine asked as she blinked several times.

"I said; I'm a Conduit, alright?" Delsin spoke louder, slowly lifting up his gaze to see Augustine. "I caught it a second ago, from that guy."

"Oh, you caught it. Very funny," she said sarcastically, making the Concrete hurt Delsin more. Delsin felt to his side, as he groaned and watched Augustine get closer to Betty. "So Betty, maybe you can give me a straight answer."

She hadn't even let Betty speak before she hurt her. Delsin saw Betty fall down, yelling in pain.

"Yeah, I'm told that hurts," Augustine repeated her fancy line as she didn't show any concern for Betty. "Alright, let's get a move on!" 


	5. Chapter 5

You saw Betty laying in bed, her leg hadn't recovered like yours had, obviously because she wasn't a Conduit like you. Without thinking twice, you approached her.  
Betty opened her eyes and slowly turned her head to see you. She smiled slightly before she stared up at the ceiling. "Thank you for trying to stand up to Delsin."  
The words pretty much stung you, reason being was because you honestly hadn't done anything. Hiding made you useless, and you didn't get the chance to tell Augustine a piece of your mind. "I didn't do anything, Betty."  
"Of course you did," she said, now looking at you. "But, if you want to do something... Take care of Delsin for me."  
You stared at her. Her watery eyes were pleading, and hoping you would say yes. All you could do was nod slowly.  
"Oh my god, Betty," Delsin's voice was heard beside you, which was your cue to walk away a few feet.  
"Delsin, dear," you saw Betty blink her tears away. "You're awake."  
Delsin looked at her leg that had Concrete stuck on it. "So, did Augustine do this to you?"  
"Yeah," she held her hand out. Delsin took hold of her hand and sat on the empty space Betty left for him. "What did you think I was going to rat you out to that ornery trot? Besides, at the time it seemed that all the cool kids were getting their legs pierced."  
Delsin, holding her had with both of his, looked away in disbelief. "So that means everyone here —?"  
"We're Akomish," Betty gripped his had tighter as she talked with a serious tone. "We protect our own. No one here blames you for what happened. Neither should you. Hey," she placed her free hand on Delsin's shoulder, gaining his attention. "Can't be ashamed for what you are. Can't help it. You were born that way."  
"What matters is that," Delsin hesitated as he glanced at you looking down, fiddling with the collar of your orange suit that you still had on. "I'm one of them now."  
"You are not one of those beady-eyed Bio-Terrorists who go around killing people higgledy-piggledy, neither is your friend. You two are different than them," she said as she gripped his shoulder tighter. "You're a good boy, Delsin, who just happens to have smoke coming out of his fingers."  
Delsin tried to stand up, but was held back by Betty. "It's the whole reason we're in this is because there's smoke coming out of my fingers."  
"Don't go down that road," she lightly chimed. "If you're going to be such a buzz-kill, I'm gonna have to go back to sleep. And don't you worry, I'm going to be fine. you'll see."  
Betty had fallen asleep, still holding Delsin. Delsin looked at you, worried about Betty. "She'll be fine," you said as you gave him a reassuring smile.  
He looked back at Betty, pulling her hands off of his arms and stood up slowly before placing a kiss on her forehead. "I'll fix this," he whispered.  
You two walked away, side by side before running into Reggie right away. "Oh, man, Delsin," Reg hugged him. "Dammit, I thought I lost you!"  
"With a little Concrete in the legs?" Delsin asked with a sarcastic smirk as he passed by him to get his shoes and jacket. "Its gonna take more than that."  
"Ah," Reggie said as he stared at you then turned to see Delsin. "Glad to see fast healing is part of your new _thing_."  
"Yeah, well I'll get going and help [Nickname] hide out there," he said as he opened a cabinet and took his shoes then put them on. "So I don't get in the way of anybody's recovery."  
"_Recovery? _Delsin, there people aren't getting any better," those words made Delsin stop tying his shoes to look up at Reg. "They're dying, man."  
Delsin's eyes got watery before he quickly put on his other shoe. "You don't know that."  
"No, but the doctors that came here, while you were out, they do and they said that," Reggie hesitated and he sighed.  
"The only way it's coming out, is the way it came in," you said as you stared on the ground. Feeling Reggie's and Delsin's eyes on you.  
"Yes," Reggie said.  
"Well, screw it, looks like hiding will have to wait, [Nickname] —"  
"What? No. You promised me —"  
Delsin stepped closer to you, just as close as Augustine was with him. "I promised you _after this_ and_this_ became part of that, you're still not finished."  
Glaring at him, you remembered what you promised Betty, you couldn't leave just yet. "I need normal clothes because orange attracts attention."


	6. Chapter 6

After changing into a white tank top, black cargo jeans, a wallet chain, dark grey wristbands, black jean jacket, and black Converse, you stepped out from the green curtains of the private space you had woken up in. As you stepped out, you felt something being put behind your head as you stared at Delsin stood right in front of you. "Look what I found," he chuckled. His face being just several inches away but he wasn't staring at you like you were. He was looking at your head as he tried to fix your hair on whatever he was putting on you but he had given up and pulled it down to cover your eyes. "Hm, looks good on you."

You heard him laugh as you pulled off what was on your head. "A beanie?" A light grey coloured beanie to be exact.

"Yep," he said as he rubbed his chin. "Used to be mine actually. It just doesn't fit me anymore."

You slowly nodded as you looked at him, feeling warmness crawl up to your cheeks. Looking away, you put on the beanie. Delsin took a step back and looked away from you. "You know, I was wondering," he cleared his throat. "Since I can suck up powers —"

"You aren't getting my powers if that's what you want to ask for," you said as you walked past him to exit out of the Akomish place.

"Why not?" He asked as he followed.

You saw Reggie waiting inside his truck, rubbing his temples. "It's only a two-seater's truck?"

Delsin looked at the truck. "No, you could sit in the middle."

"I don't like being in the middle, I'll sit out on the back," you said.

"Or you could sit on my lap?" Delsin turned to look at you.

You looked at Delsin, seeing the smile on his face. Holding back the punch you wanted to give him, you rolled your eyes, earning a laugh from Delsin. "Stay away from me," you said as you walked towards the back of the truck and got on.

Delsin laughed louder before he got inside the truck. His laugh then ceased when he saw Reggie staring at him. "What's up?"

Reggie sighed in disbelief as he looked forward towards the road and started the truck then drove away. "What did you ask her?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were laughing and she got on the back of the truck blushing," Reggie said as he 'fixed' the rearview mirror just so he would be able to see you more. "I'm also curious."

"What – wait, she blushed?" Delsin asked as he fixed himself to see Reggie more.

"Somewhat," Reggie said as he relaxed and leaned back on his seat. "I couldn't really much tell, I just saw her for a second."

"Ah, well she thought this was a two-seater's truck, I said it wasn't and she could sit in the middle, but she doesn't like the middle, so she decided to go on the back and I offered her a seat on my lap," Delsin said coolly. "She rejected and told me to stay away from her."

Reggie chuckled. "She was smart to do that."

Delsin shrugged at that.


	7. Chapter 7

"Alright, I got this thing all figured out, okay?" Delsin spoke after the hours of silence. "We - We hit the town, we load up at the all-you-can-leech Conduit Power buffet, maybe swing by the Space Needle, always wanted to see it, and then we're back home to save some lives."

Reggie, still driving, spoke. "You do realize that when we 'hit the town,' there is a fair chance the town is gonna ... you know, hit back?"

Delsin stood quiet, trying to analyze what Reggie just said, but failed. "What does that even mean?"

"It means that Seattle has half a million people that aren't thrilled of the whole Bio-Terrorist people already there." Reggie said as he looked at Delsin before looking back at the road. "You think they're gonna welcome you?"

Delsin argued closer to Reggie. "No, but I'm gonna be different —"

"Oh, okay, what about your girlfriend?"

"_Girlfriend?_" Reggie quickly pointed back at you with his thumb. You hadn't notice because you had your back to them. Delsin looked at you, whose head was leaning on the window behind Reggie, before sighing and looking back at Reg. "I'll talk to her. Anyway, we won't be there doing what Bio-Terrorists do, we'll be there saving lives." He sighed and leaned back on his seat. "I'm gonna be like Super-Man, I'll heal the sick and..."

"Okay. Yeah. Hey hero – What do you think, they're gonna throw you a parade? Wake up, man." Reggie noticed Delsin's sigh that sounded as he had given up. "Look, don't worry Del, alright? We'll fix this thing. We're going to find you a cure."

"A cure?!" Delsin scoffed as he glared at Reggie then looked at you to calm himself with the sight of you and your hair flying through the breeze.

"Shootin' smoke outta your fingertips isn't exactly normal, man."

"Just because it isn't normal, it doesn't mean it needs a cure, okay?" Delsin now looked back at Reggie and tried putting some sense into him. "Van Gogh wasn't 'normal'. Ghandi wasn't 'normal'."

"But people weren't scared of Ghandi, alright? People are scared of Bio-Terrorists, they're freaks!"

Delsin pointed at you while still looking at Reggie as he raised his eyebrows. "I'm telling her that. Besides," Delsin then let his anger rise, because he noticed that meant he was a freak as well, and got closer to Reggie to yell at him. "That's preprogrammed bull...!"

"Woah, woah, woah, woah!" Reggie quickly stopped the car, staring in disbelief at the road ahead.

Delsin looked at the road. "... shit."

-

You looked back at why had Reggie stopped the truck until a purple glow was familiar to you. Standing up, and turning around to see clearly what was the problem, you saw Concrete covering the road with the neon glow.

After the while you stared, you got off the truck and walked closer to the scene. You heard the truck doors being slammed shut before seeing Reggie jog in front of you and Delsin walk beside you. "Holy crap, would you look at this?"

"Look, you know, if you're having second thoughts, I completely —"

"Are you kidding me? This is _amazing_!"

"_This _is destruction," Reggie said without looking back at Delsin.

"It was self defense. I know [Your Name] agrees with me." Both, you and Delsin had started jogging behind Reggie. Until you had stopped in front of the neon glow, remembering that pink haired girl that was caught with you. "What's wrong, [Nickname]?"

You blinked out of your thoughts to look at Delsin beside you. "Uhm, nothing."

"Are you weak against neon or something like that?"

"I hope not, it does keep me out from my shadows though." you said as you kept quiet for a while before sighing walking away. As you had started walking towards Reggie, you spotted a box with a blue glow right next to him. "Delsin, could you come here for a sec?"

Delsin did as he was told, and got closer to you. To your surprise, he had gotten really close. You felt one of his hands run from your upper back slowly down, sending chills throughout your body until it had stopped right above your behind. Then, you felt his hot breath tickle your neck as he chuckled and then whispered. "I am going to love when you say my name."

You quickly moved a step away. Delsin pulled back his hand back and continued chuckling as he reached for the blue glow. "So, this must be the motherboard," the blue glow was sucked into his hand, making him float and glow blue for a while.

You hadn't panicked, instead you crossed your arms because of course, you knew about this, Augustine had told you about them. Reggie, on the other hand, thought Delsin was being electrified until he fell and kneeled on the floor.

"Jesus, Delsin," Reggie said as he got somewhat close to his brother but didn't bother touching him. "Are you okay?"

You walked towards a familiar drone that was stuck on the floor as you listened to them.

"I think I picked up a new trick," Delsin said with his arms glowing with fire.

While you pulled the drone, you set it free so it started flying. "Try hitting that drone."

Delsin aimed and hit the drone with no problem whatsoever. "Aw, man, this is awesome!" He chuckled as he checked out his hands. You couldn't help but to let out a smirk. "Yeah, definitely new and improved."

"Delsin, this is not improved," Reggie said in shock at the blast Delsin gave the drone. "We are trying to fix your problems, not add new ones! At least I am, not like your girlfriend who gave you a target!"

"Hey!" You glared at Reggie who was gladly glaring right back.

"She is not – well.. Anyway, I've got to power up if I'm going to go toe-to-toe with 'Concrete Queen'."

"Hey, I'm hopin' to avoid that," Reggie raised his voice a bit as he got closer to Delsin. "Listen, there might be another way that we can get to Augustine."

"What other way?" Delsin asked as he smirked and took a step back and opened his arms widely, waiting for an answer. "_What other way?_"

"Look, I have a few connections in Seattle, alright? Some in the police force, if we could just get them to help —"

"No, no, no, no, no, this is not the point where 'Reggie swoops in and makes everything alright'. This is not your problem to fix, it is mine."

You couldn't stand how much the brothers would argue nonstop. Besides, all you could do was listen to them since you didn't want to get into their problems. You rubbed your forehead as you walked around slowly, but stopped when you heard a woman.

"Hello? Is somebody there, can anyone hear me?" The woman's voice echoed.

"There, perfect. You wanna help somebody? Go save 'Damsel in Distress'." Delsin said quickly after the woman stopped talking. He really wanted Reggie to stay out of his way.

"That's not —"

"Anyone, please?!"

"Alright, fine, we all go." Reggie didn't bother grabbing your arm but he did try to grab Delsin's before it was pulled away.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no. Go play supper cop, okay?" Delsin said as he gestured Reggie to go away. "We'll catch up with you in a minute."

"Alright but don't go anywhere," Reggie turned to you. "Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid —"

"Hey, Reg?" Delsin said as he opened his arms wide as if saying 'what the heck'.

Reggie ignored him then started jogging away. "And for god's sake, Delsin, don't touch anything!"

You stared at Reggie running away, bewildered. He asked you to take care of his little brother that was obviously older than you, (probably way older).

"Oh, I am going to touch everything," Delsin said as he looked around everywhere before his sight stopped at the drone he had blasted. "Starting with you, little guy."

"That's a blast shard," you said, walking to the drone, not really knowing what to say. "The more you collect, the more powerful your powers could get."

"You know," Delsin spoke as he sucked the shard into his hand. "You know a lot of this, and it seemed as if you and Augustine had a past together."

"There's more drones around," you ignored the subject and tried to not look hurt and the thoughts of the past. "Try to shoot them down."

Delsin aimed at a flying drone but his fire wouldn't come out. "Oh, come on! I was just using that!"

"Calm down," you said as you gestured to calm him then you pulled his arm to a smoking, crashed car. "Just suck up the smoke and you'll have your powers back.

He did as he was told, and took out the drones before sucking their shards. " I could get used to this, [Nickname]."

"Delsin, I need you up here. I found a bus full of relief workers that's stuck." Reggie said through Delsin's earpiece. "I'm trying to convince them to leave the bus but they don't want to leave the medical supplies behind."

"Well, tell them to hold on, I'll get the bus unstuck," Delsin and you jogged to the other side of a huge Concrete piece to find an immobile bus.

"You don't mean you're going to use your powers, are you?" You asked Delsin as you stopped and Delsin continued jogging towards the bus.

"Might as well," Delsin said as he tried to blast through the small Concrete defenses. "This is gonna take a long time."

"Delsin, there are normal people —" you tried to tell Delsin about how people acted once they saw a Conduit they referred as Bio-Terrorists.

"Hey, check it out, I learned how to upgrade," Delsin said as he powerfully blasted and destroyed the Concrete. You jogged to Delsin as he jogged to another Concrete defense wall. "Ah, sorry Reg, must've hit the mute button." You heard Delsin said as you both continued to jog.

Delsin then used his blast again to get through the last Concrete wall.


End file.
